Ability Scores
Each ability score represents some aspect of your character. The main change from 3.5 rules here is that Strength no longer has any effect on chances to hit. Dexterity governs both melee and ranged to hit modifiers in this system. Ability Modifiers Each ability has a modifier (as shown below). The modifier is the number you apply to the die roll when your character tries to do something related to that ability. For instance, you apply your character's Strength modifier to your damage roll when they hit someone with a sword. You also use the modifier with some numbers that aren't die rolls - for example, you apply your character's Dexterity modifier to their Defense Bonus. A positive modifier is called a bonus, and a negative modifier is called a penalty. Strength (Str) Strength measures muscle and physical power. This ability is important for anyone wanting to excel in melee combat. Strength also limits the amount of equipment your character can carry. You apply your character's Strength modifier to: *Damage rolls when using a melee weapon or a thrown weapon (including a sling). (Exceptions: Off-hand attacks receive only one-half the character’s Strength bonus, while two-handed attacks receive one and a half times the Strength bonus. A Strength penalty, but not a bonus, applies to attacks made with a bow that is not a composite bow.) *Climb, Jump, and Swim checks. These are the skills that have Strength as their key ability. *Strength checks (for breaking down doors and the like). Dexterity (Dex) Dexterity measures hand-eye coordination, agility, reflexes, and balance. This ability is important for both combat and a number of useful skills. You apply your character's Dexterity modifier to: *Attack rolls for both ranged and melee attacks. *Defense Bonus, provided the character can react to the attack. *Reflex saving throws, for avoiding explosions and other attacks that you can escape by moving quickly *Balance, Escape Artist, Hide, Move Silently, Open Lock, Ride, Sleight of Hand, Tumble, and Use Rope checks. These are the skills that have Dexterity as their key ability. Constitution (Con) Constitution represents your character’s health and stamina. A Constitution bonus increases a character’s hit points, so the ability is important for all characters. You apply your character’s Constitution modifier to: *Each roll of a Hit Die (though a penalty can never drop a result below 1—that is, a character always gains at least 1 hit point each time he or she advances in level). The modifier applies only to rolled hit points, not set hit points gained from prestige classes. *Fortitude saving throws, for resisting poison and similar threats. *Concentration checks. Concentration is a skill, important to spellcasters, that has Constitution as its key ability. If a character’s Constitution score changes enough to alter his or her Constitution modifier, the character’s hit points also increase or decrease accordingly. Intelligence (Int) Intelligence determines how well your character learns and reasons. This ability is important for any character who wants to have a wide assortment of skills. You apply your character’s Intelligence modifier to: *The number of skill points gained each training level, but your character always gets at least 1 skill point per level. The modifier does not apply to skill points gained from prestige classes. *Appraise, Craft, Decipher Script, Disable Device, Forgery, Knowledge, Search, and Spellcraft checks. These are the skills that have Intelligence as their key ability. When an ability score changes, all attributes associated with that score change accordingly. A character does not retroactively get additional skill points for previous levels if they increase their intelligence. An animal has an Intelligence score of 1 or 2. A creature of humanlike intelligence has a score of at least 3. Wisdom (Wis) Wisdom describes a character’s willpower, common sense, perception, and intuition. While Intelligence represents one’s ability to analyze information, Wisdom represents being in tune with and aware of one’s surroundings. If you want your character to have acute senses, put a high score in Wisdom. Every creature has a Wisdom score. You apply your character’s Wisdom modifier to: *Will saving throws (for negating the effect of charm person and other spells). *Heal, Listen, Profession, Sense Motive, Spot, and Survival checks. These are the skills that have Wisdom as their key ability. Charisma (Cha) Charisma measures a character’s force of personality, persuasiveness, personal magnetism, ability to lead, and physical attractiveness. This ability represents actual strength of personality, not merely how one is perceived by others in a social setting. This ability is important in magical training. Every creature has a Charisma score. You apply your character’s Charisma modifier to: *Bluff, Diplomacy, Disguise, Gather Information, Handle Animal, Intimidate, Perform, and Use Magic Device checks. These are the skills that have Charisma as their key ability. *Checks that represent attempts to influence others. Category:Ability Scores